JONAS iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: JONAS; iPod shuffle challenge - Nacy. Rated T, just in case. Please R&R x
1. Pumpkin Soup

Ok, after a very long break from writing, I am back! Ok, so I decided to take the iPod shuffle challenge for JONAS :) All of them will be Nacy, because I just think they are adorkable 3 There will be 10 chapters, one for each song. I shall put the second one up soon! Enjoy x

* * *

Pumpkin Soup – Kate Nash

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy_

_I just want your kiss_

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy_

_I just want your kiss_

One month.

It had been exactly one month since Nick had told her that he liked her- and not the friendly type of like either. Exactly one month since her life became fully complete. Well, nearly complete.

Because nothing had changed. Not really.

Sure, they went out and held hands and stuff, and it was good knowing Nick felt that way about her and everything. But he didn't really show it.

Well, definitely not in the way she wanted him to. He still hadn't kissed her. One whole month of being officially known as Nick of Jonas's girlfriend, and nothing. Not even a peck on the cheek.

It was killing her.

Ok, so maybe that was a little overdramatic, but it was seriously bugging her.

Was he ashamed of her? Didn't he want anyone to know they were together?

Was it because she wasn't a celebrity?

Or worse...did she have bad breath?

Stella wasn't much help to her either.

"Why don't you just kiss him, Mace? Why does he have to kiss you?" Stella Malone filed her already perfect nails as Macy stared at her like she was completely insane.

"Why don't I just kiss him! I swear, Stella, sometimes I don't think you understand romance at all. He is supposed to be my boyfriend; therefore he should be man enough to kiss me first. It's just the principle of things" She stated matter of factly, whilst struggling to keep her sports equipment from falling out of her already bursting locker.

"Well, it all seems a little silly to me. I mean, seriously, why can't you guys just act like the mature adults you're supposed to be and just get this out of the way?" her blonde best friend slammed the locker shut, saving Macy from an avalanche of basketballs and gym clothes.

Macy opened her mouth to reply, only to be beat by a certain curly haired rock star.

"Get what out of the way?" Nick intervened, draping an arm around his petite girlfriend's shoulders.

"Um...this javelin!" Stella picked up the javelin, and went to open the locker door, but then ultimately decided against it. Instead, she propped the javelin up against the wall.

"Ok, so now the javelin problem has been fixed, how would you like to come over to the fire house tonight to watch a movie? Mom, Dad, Kevin and Joe will be watching Frankie in his play so we'll have the place to ourselves"

"Sure, I'd love to. Would 7 be ok?"

"Yeah, 7 will be great" Nick smiled at her, starting to move his head closer towards hers.

Oh my god, she thought, he's leaning in. He's going to kiss me, he's actually goin-

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The school bell rang through the corridors, signalling the start of classes.

Romantic moment over.

"Ok, so I'll see you tonight" Nick flashed her one of his rare smiles and took off round the corner to his next class.

When she arrived at Nick's that night, she was a woman on a mission.

She was going to kiss her boyfriend, whether he liked it or not.

She sat through the movie, his arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest, wondering if she really was making a bigger deal out of the situation than she needed.

No, of course she wasn't.

The boy was supposed to kiss the girl, that's how it happened in the movies.

But, then again, this wasn't a movie. This was real life.

Although, she still wasn't 100% sure she didn't have bad breath or something horrible like that.

Or maybe...Did Nick think she was UGLY?

Oh no, maybe she was the problem all along. Maybe Nick didn't really like and was only dating her for a bet. Maybe-

"Macy, are you ok?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

Maybe her panic was noticeable.

"No, Nick, I am not ok. I just want the truth now, why won't you kiss me? Do I completely repulse you? Do I smell? Is it because I'm not a celebri-"

She was cut off by Nick's lips covering her own.

His lips stayed attached to hers until air became a necessity for both persons involved.

"Macy, I am crazy about you. How could I ever find someone as beautiful as you repulsing in any way? You smell very nice, if I'm honest. And I don't whether you're a celebrity or not. You're my Macy. The only reason I didn't kiss you before was because I wanted to take things slow. In every relationship I've ever had, I've took things way too quickly and ended up either scaring the girl off or making a total fool of myself. I didn't want that to happen with you. The way I feel about you is so different from those other times, so much stronger. I just don't want to lose you. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I promise I'll make it-"

He never finished his sentence.

I'll let you figure out why.

* * *

Terrible, I know. Hopefully, they will get better as they go along. Please review, whether it's praise or constructive critism.

Thanks guys :) x


	2. You Belong With Me

Ok, I prefer this one to the first one shot I did :)

Disclaimer (Which I forgot to add last time) - I don't own JONAS or anything related to it. If I did, Nacy would have happened by now and I would have Nick Jonas locked in a cage in my house. I also don't own Disney or Taylor Swift.

Enjoy x

* * *

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Yeah, you belong with me_

He didn't realise how much it would hurt until he saw them together.

Macy and Van Dyke.

Why was she even with that guy? She should be with him.

He would treat how she deserved to be treated, not like something off the bottom off his shoe like Van Dyke did.

Because he loved her.

Van Dyke only loved himself.

It was his own fault really. He had plenty of opportunities to tell Macy how he felt.

He was just scared.

Scared of rejection.

Scared of losing the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Scared of losing his best friend.

How cliché, in love with his best friend.

His best friend who was dating a total asshole.

Wow, his life was turning into a Disney movie.

What was next?

Would Mickey Mouse come to steal Macy away from him, too?

Ok, now he was just being childish.

He had to stop this. He had to move on.

Even though he really didn't want to.

He had to, but he didn't really want to.

He really didn't want to...

Oh, forget it.

He would just have to win Macy's heart.

So there he sat, with his little notebook.

Writing down ideas to get his Macy where she belonged.

In his arms.

What to do, what to do...

Write her a song? He was good at that.

But then again, he had wrote many songs dedicated to Macy, and they didn't do much good.

Although, he never actually told her that those songs were about her.

Put songwriting in the maybe pile.

What else? Flowers?

Nah, she would probably think they were from Van Dic- i mean Dyke.

He could just kiss her...

No. Too risky.

She might slap him.

Or worse.

She still has a javelin.

Ok, no Kissing.

What about just telling her straight out?

Ok, maybe not straight out.

A note?

That could work.

So, the next day, note in hand, Nick made his way over to Macy's locker.

Now, how to get the note inside the locker.

He didn't know her combination, so that was out of the question.

How did Joe get that magazine into Angelina's locker again?

Aha, he forced it in.

The paper was only small, he could just slide it through one of the gaps at the top of the locker.

One push and-

That's it! It's in!

Now to wait.

He nonchalantly walked around the corner, stopping when he was in a place where he could see the locker, but the locker couldn't see him.

Wait, he could see Macy!

Any moment now, Macy would know how he fe-

Uh oh.

He forgot to put his name on the note.

She'll think it's from Van Dyke.

Great.

A plan to make her notice him as more than a friend resulted in him making her jerk of a boyfriend look even better...

"Nick? Is that you?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Hey there Macy. Didn't expect to see you here" There she was. His Macy.

His beautiful, beautiful Macy.

Holding his letter.

"I found this note in my locker, do you by any chance know where it came from?" She asked, with a smile threatening to show itself on her face.

"Um, no I-I didn't see anybody. Why? What does it say?" His attempt at nonchalance failed.

Epically failed.

"It says 'To my beautiful Macy. I love you. Signed...' are you sure you don't know where it came from?"

"Ok, fine! I sent you that letter! I forgot to write my name on it, like the idiot I am. I'm sorry, I know you're with Van Dyke, and I really don't this to come between us I just wanted you t-"

His rambles were cut off by a soft pair of lips covering his own in a chaste kiss.

Macy's lips.

"W-what was t-that for?"

"To stop you from babbling. Also, because I love you too. The only reason I said yes to Van Dyke in the first place was to get your attention"

"You already had my attention. You didn't need to try and make me jealous. I guess I've just waiting for you to see, that you belong with me" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"You Belong With Me? Are we seriously quoting Taylor Swift songs now? How cliché" Macy giggled

"It may be cliché, but hey, cliché suits us"

* * *

Ok, That was it for number 2! Number 3 should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I got a week off so this story might be finished by the end of the week! Please review and favourite, because it means a lot :)

x


	3. Top Of The World

Hey guys! Ok, so I am aware of the shortness and terrible-ness of the following piece of writing. I apologise for this in advance :)

Disclaimer- I don't own JONAS, The Blackout (no matter how much I would like to keep Sean Smith in a cage in my house) or anything associated with them

Enjoy x

* * *

Top Of The World- The Blackout

_We sat, sat on top of the world_

_And you said, said that you'd be the girl_

_That'll stop me, stop me fooling around_

_And I said, you keep my feet on the ground_

There were many reasons why Nick Lucas believed he was the luckiest guy on Earth.

For starters, he was a successful musician, living the dream alongside his brothers. He had a loving and encouraging family, who helped keep him grounded and didn't let the fame get to his head. He did great at school, getting straight A's on his report card. He had awesome friends, whom he shared many great memories with. He had a talent for writing song lyrics in ten minutes flat. He was 3 points shy of a genius, yet he didn't brag about it (well, he bragged to his brothers, but that was about it).

And, best of all, Macy Misa belonged to him.

Macy Misa, the only person capable of calm his nerves before a concert. The only girl who could bring out his wild, goofy side (because it was there, he just didn't show it often). Macy, with eyes the colour of warm melted chocolate. Macy, with hair that shone in the sunlight. Macy, the girl who was so graceful, yet so clumsy at the same time.

The most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

And that in itself, made Nick feel like he was on top of the world.

* * *

Ok, so please review and favourite and all that good chizz :) Constuctive critism is accepted, flaming is not :( 'Cause, you know, it just hurts peoples feelings.

Number 4 should be up soon, and it will be a definite improvement on this. 'Cause, you know, it's definately not my best.

Or my longest.

:)

x


	4. Hallelujah

Ok, I really struggled with this one. Once again, it's a little short. I think it came out quite well, considering the trouble I had writing it. I had to start over, like, 5 times before I got this :)

Disclaimer- I don't own JONAS, the band Paramore or this song

Enjoy x

* * *

Hallelujah- Paramore

_Somehow, everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

**Macy**

She doesn't know when it started.

It wasn't a sudden change, it was gradual.

Going unnoticed for so long.

Then, one day, everything seemed to change.

She saw him in a whole new light.

The day she noticed things were different was a day like any other. There was nothing special about it. She and Stella were at the firehouse, enjoying a movie night with the JONAS boys. She remembers them both reaching for the popcorn, their hands brushing slightly as they did so. She remembers the jolt of electricity she felt when her skin touched his. She also remembers looking up, startled, only to find herself being met with the same confused look that was probably gracing her face at that exact moment.

Because he felt it to.

He must have.

For that split second, when they're gazes met, she noticed 3 things in particular.

The first being, that she had never noticed his eyes were so...beautiful.

They were a deep chocolate colour, warm yet intimidating.

The second, being how handsome he was. His face was youthful, yet his eyes looked full of wisdom. Man, she was thinking about those eyes again...

And third, how close she was to him. His right arm was resting on the sofa behind her head, and their knees were ever so slightly touching each other.

She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. He was one of her best friends, she shouldn't be thinking like this.

He was a celebrity; he could have any girl he wanted.

Why would he want her?

Then, her mind went into overdrive.

Her whole obsession with JONAS, could it just have been him all along?

Of course not. She would have noticed.

Wouldn't she?

The more she thought about, the more perfect the boy next to her seemed.

He was funny, talented, smart, and athletic.

They got along great.

And, once she thought about it, they had a lot in common.

They both liked sports, they had similar tastes in music, and they both supported the New York Yankees.

That night it just seemed to fit into place.

She had a crush on Nick Lucas.

Not Nick of JONAS, but Nick Lucas.

And that scared the hell out of her

**Nick**

He always knew Macy was special.

And, as much as it pained him to admit it, he had always found her little fanatic attacks...cute.

It knew it was strange, liking Macy.

She was his best friend, but he just couldn't help himself.

She was just too awesome for her own good.

Of course, he never told anybody, not even his brothers.

He couldn't risk her ever finding out; he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had if she didn't feel the same way.

But, it seemed so right, in his mind.

Nick and Macy.

He couldn't stop himself falling for her, however cliché it was. But he always managed to push all thoughts of it to the back of his mind.

Until that night.

When he looked into her eyes, he suddenly felt at home.

He knew she felt the jolt of energy when their hands brushed.

How could she not?

From that night, Macy occupied all his thoughts.

He was in love with her.

And maybe, one day, he would get the courage to tell her. How knows, maybe the perky little brunette felt the same way about him.

Then they could be happy together.

And, who knows?

Maybe they could make it last forever.

* * *

Ok, so there we go for number 4. I'll try upload number 5 tonight, as well. Please review, favourite, alert, etc.

If you do, you get a virtual cupcake !

:)

x


	5. All Your Fault

Ok, So this may be the worst thing I have ever written :) Even worse than my GCSE original writing piece (No idea how I got an A on that thing) It is extremely short, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter I promise :)

Disclaimer- I do not own JONAS, You Me At Six (But God, I wish I did) or anything else related to this story

Enjoy x

* * *

_When the room goes quiet_

_And nobody knows_

_And it's all your fault_

_And it's all your fault_

"This is all your fault!" Macy Lucas screamed at her husband, Nick.

"How is this my fault? Surely, we're equally to blame!" he retaliated, a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh no, don't try twist this around and make me to blame. You pushed me into this. You caused me this pain!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it would hurt you this much!"

"Didn't know it would hurt me this much? Tell you what, let's swap, shall we? You be the one feeling like you're about to tear apart and I'll be you. Let's see how that works out for us!"

"Baby, please. Can we not fight, not now? Not while this is happening" He pleaded, taking her hand.

"I'm not sure I can forgive you this time Nick, I really don't. It just hurts so much" Tears were now screaming down his Wife's face.

"Come on, Baby. We can do this" Nick squeezed her hand.

"Mrs Lucas," A third voice interjected, "Congratulations, You've gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The second baby should be on its way shortly"

"All your fault, Nick, all your fault"

* * *

Once again, I apoligise for this terrible one shot :) please review, constructive critism greatly appreciated as well as praise

:)

x


End file.
